Boys Love
by Chi desu
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, a very attractive and charismatic man, happens to be Ciel Phantomhive's home room teacher. Against the student's rational and clever mind, he can't help but feel attracted to him. Will his forbidden first love come into bloom?


Boys Love

by Chi

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel

Genre: Romance, Drama, Shounen-Ai, Slice of Life

Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, a very attractive and charismatic man, happens to be Ciel Phantomhive's home room teacher. Against the student's rational and clever mind, he can't help but feel attracted to him. Will his forbidden first love come into bloom?

* * *

><p><em>Whooosh<em>

The strong wind blew that time when I first laid my eyes on him. He was dressed in black – black hat, black trench coat, black pants, and black shoes. They were all ordinary clothes. But what caught my attention was his beautiful face framed by his black hair. As a man even I found him good-looking, better than any commercial models out there.

_Whooosh_

And our eyes met. For a brief moment I felt my heart stop beating, a lump suddenly formed in my throat. Then he turned his back and made long quick strides until I could no longer see his form. Such pity to not see him again.

That was a year ago. And now is different.

The man dressed in black, as if coming from a funeral, is now my home room teacher. I am the bookish type and like to be alone so I don't stand out much. My only friends are Sohma and my cousin, Lizzy. Maybe that's why he hasn't noticed me at all. Maybe that's why he hasn't recognized me. Not that I'm hoping. _Liar! _I mean our eyes just met and that was over a year ago. _Liar!_

I lay my head down on the desk. _What the hell is this? _"This" refers to that painful squeeze in my heart every time I look at him. He's so perfect. He's beyond human perfection, that's what I think. He's a diligent person, passionate with his work, very accommodating and friendly with his students as well as fellow teachers. And no wonder everyone likes him.

_Throb. Throb._

I sigh for the umpteenth time that day. Could this day get any worse?

"What's this? You've been sighing all day," Sohma observes. I grunt in response, not in the mood to contradict him.

The girl beside me giggles. "You're so naïve, Sohma! Ciel is in love!"

I sharply turn my head in her direction, eyes as wide as saucers. "I-in love?"

Lizzy smiles at me. "Yes, I believe that is the case. You've been like that since the start of the semester."

"Oh! Could it be unrequited?" My good ol' pal Sohma butts in.

I knock my head on the lunch table. Well this sucks. It seems that I am in love. With my home room teacher, my _male _home room teacher. Let's not forget that important detail.

"Oh poor Ciel," Lizzy coos. "Hang in there, 'kay?"

Shut up. Just in time the bell rings, signaling that lunch break is over.

My next subject is… his class. Should I enter? Can I face him the same way I always did before that horrible realization? To be frank, I don't think I can.

"Aren't you going in, Ciel?" a very familiar voice asks behind me, giving me a start.

My face is heating up. Oh god! I really do like him after all. And I'm sure of that now.

But before that, I can't let him see my blushing face so with my back still to him, I lie. "I'm not feeling well, Mr. Michaelis."

A hand gently grasps my arm and maneuvers me around, coming face-to-face with the person who makes my heart races at unimaginable speed. "You are quite flushed," he comments, frowning in concern.

Stop being kind to me. Stop, or else…

With a bitter smile, I yank my arm free and hide my eyes from him behind my bangs. "I'm going to the infirmary. Please excuse me."

Without waiting for his reply, I dash away.

_Throb. Throb._

It hurts. It really hurts. When the person you love the most is just an arm's reach, yet you couldn't even embrace him. Not a touch. Not a kiss.

Why do I have to fall in love with a man of all people?

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Oh the drama of boys love~ It's so touching sometimes.<p>

I'll update this after my exams. That is if you guys want me to continue this. (I actually haven't figured out how to make those two get closer. Maybe I should throw in a third party?)

Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated!


End file.
